


Red Sky

by elevenoclock



Category: The Night Circus - Erin Morgenstern
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 07:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevenoclock/pseuds/elevenoclock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is still a couple of hours before dawn, but already the circus is starting to quiet down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 20 minutes for The New Pub challenge, 2 October 2011, for the prompt ""red sky at night sailor's delight, red sky in the morning, sailor's take warning". Having just finished "The Night Circus" the other day, I was eager to write in Ms. Morgenstern's amazing universe!

It is still a couple of hours before dawn, but already the circus is starting to quiet down. A few remain, red scarves showing them to be those most loyal to the circus, and Bailey knows that they will be there until they are ushered out to face the rising sun.

It is his job to walk the circus, to make sure that all is well. The cauldron still burns white, leaving a purple stain behind his eyelids when he blinks. The tents are all in order. The vendors still hand out popcorn and hot chocolate and a dozen other treats. The guests are comfortable, enjoying themselves.

The sky is starting to lighten before he finds Widget and Poppet. Widg looks up at him as he approaches, a shock of red hair falling into his eyes; he will need a haircut soon, Bailey thinks, otherwise his black hat will no longer hide the color. Poppet is already looking up... not at him, but at the stars.

Even though she has stars of her own these days, Bailey still finds her standing behind her tent, watching the sky.

Widget slides close, sharing body heat. "She's been standing here for half an hour," he says. "I'm freezing."

It's October, and they're in the northeast. Bailey slides an arm around Widget's shoulders and glances over at his twin sister.

Poppet's hair is loose too, long red locks stirring in the breeze. Her eyes are wide, and she stares without blinking at the sky before her.

"A red sky this morning," she says. "We must take warning."

Her words are soft, and Bailey strains to pick them up.

"We're not on a ship," Widget mutters, as though this matters. The warning must be true, or Poppet wouldn't have voiced it.

Now her eyes turn away, and Poppet focuses on the two men before her. "Bailey," she says, "You're here."

"Where else would I be?" Bailey asks.

Poppet shrugs.

"What'd you see?" Widget asks. He's frowning, glancing at the red stain on the horizon as though it will impart its wisdom to him as well.

Poppet frowns. "I'm not sure." She closes her eyes, trying to recall the vision. "But I do know that as long as we're together, we'll weather it as always."

Bailey opens his other arm, motioning her forward, and Poppet comes gratefully. She's icy to the touch, shivering against his chest as he folds her close to him. Widget shifts to cover her back, and the three of them stand there, alone in the circus for that moment.

"We'll weather it," Bailey says. They're together, the three of them, as they always have been and always will be.


End file.
